Moon Dust
by boxeshero
Summary: Britain sits down and tells America a story that inspires America but only hurts Britain. Fluff. Human names used


Yay ! (\^o^/) My first USUK FF! I've never wrote it before but I hope it's okay. I used country names and humans names as you could tell. I also made up the story about the moon and stuff. So ja ja. I don't own Hetalia. I just wrote it for fun. I really do hope you guys like it and I apologize for my lack of updates... I don't have an excuse...gome I hope this makes up for it!

**All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**Moon & Dust**

"Hey, Britain. Can you tell me a story?"

America sat on Britain's lap half asleep. The night time was already getting ready to drop it's shadow upon everything. "I can't think of any right now..Is it okay if I make one up?"

America nodded letting his head fall on the older one's chest. "Okay, just close your eyes" Britain smiled at the other. The young one did as he was told.

"A long time ago, before countries existed, there lived a King. He ruled a dark Kingdom called 'Dust.' "

"Dust?" America opened his eyes, "I don't think I'll like this story."

"Shh, just keep listening. It's called dust due to their type of magic. Since they lived in the dark, they're magic was pure hate and no one knew kindness. The King's pawns were powerful with this magic. Eight, there was eight of them." Britain paused to see if the child fell asleep, no luck, his eyes were wide open. "The Dust Kingdom enemies were the people of 'The Moon.' They always had trouble fighting them because the people of that Kingdom knew love. That's why they were so high up in the sky."

America smiled "Moon people!"

"eh..you could say that..you see, the dust hated being overshadowed by them. One day the King grew sick and tired of it…so he sent this pawns. The first one never was seen again. The second one was rumored to have fallen from the moon as dust-"

"Why did he turn to dust?"

"because if you betray your love, or cause someone who feels love pain you turn to dust."

"oh…that's depressing…" America yawned. The British man smiled, deciding to continue since the other seemed interested.

"Each failed except one. Pawn Eight lived."

"What made him so special?"

"he knew what love was."

"What is love?" those blue eyes of America's lit up, the word sounded so warm and foreign to him. "I guess it's a feeling you get when you care for someone..."

"Do you feel love for me Britain?" The British man turned red "of course!"

"good because if you don't you'll turn into moon dust" the other said innocently. "but how did the eighth pawn win?"

"He killed the Queen and King. Also he claimed the whole moon as his."

"What? he didn't turn to dust?"

"No, he did not. He cared for his brother back home who could only hate. He decided to love for him. The Queen and King never loved each other. He also wished for his brother to have the brightest future."

"but if it's a land of darkness and there's no moon, how can it be bright?"

"because when you're in the dark, you always find a light" The British man smiled "that's a boring story. Did he become powerful?"

"yes"

"ohh. I'm going to do it!"

Britain blinked confused, the young man jumped from his lap and began to jump around.

"I'm going to conquer the moon!"

"America, that's impos-"

"I'll do it so I can protect you!"

"Alfred..that was a fictional story…."

"than I'll make it into non-fiction!" His smile was so convincing, like he was actually going to do it. Maybe he could, his future seemed bright enough. "As long as you're happy in the end…Alfred." Britain didn't want to admit it but, he hoped he could achieve this goal.

**July 4th 2012**

America stood on the stage holding a microphone flashing everyone that goofy smile of his. The crowd was quiet large and fireworks were exploding in the sky. His country friends were there to celebrate his birthday, along with some human friends. Just…one person was missing. Britain…he never shows up till the day after. Other times he just send him a letter that says

_"Happy Birthday -Arthur Kirkland_"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the crowd demanded.

"Alright, Alright. Everyone thanks for coming-"

"It's not like we had a choice" someone from the crowd yelled making everyone laugh. "good point, but you guys came! So have an awesome time on my birthday…" At the back of the crowd he spotted a blond man with thick eyebrows, emerald green eyes as well. Alfred pointed towards the moon "I'm almost there." Everyone clapped having no clue what he meant by that, most just came to mingle with others or get wasted.

"Hey Britain…" Arthur turned around surprised. Crap, he didn't want the other to see him. His pale face quickly turned red."I-I came to give you these!" Arthur showed him a bouquet of flowers and a large bag…from Mcdonalds. "I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered..everything. You better like it, that disgusting food"

"Arthur…that's…"

"Don't say anything! Happy Birthday Alfred. I do believe you'll conquer the moon." Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight hug "I may not always keep my promises, but I did promise I'll be your hero." Arthur hugged him back "I love you Alfred." Blue eyes met with his green eyes "I know."


End file.
